Who said life was easy?
by Lovesrival
Summary: Jacob has a plan. A plan to both save the ones he love, and destroy the ones who threatens the ones he loves. RileyJacob mpreg possiable lemon. I own nothing. Please Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

Riley couldn't help letting out a long sigh as he looked at the wreckage.

His red eyes flickered in irritation as he saw the amount of bodies.

5.

And in a town like Port Angeles, every death was counted like the president was killed. And with five, the same spot and same night no less, was going to draw a LOT of unwanted attention.

He sighed as there wasen't a single breath in the dark, moonless street he was on.

But that didn't mean he wasen't alone.

"You idiots!" He yelled at a croup of beutifull looking teens cowering in a ally.

" If your going to kill this many, at least clean up your mess!" He yelled at the newborn vampires.

And they were only to eager to comply, because the next moment he was standing all alone in the street that was now bodyless.

He couldn't help the sigh as he wished they were all like Jake.

He didn't know how, but that one vampire had a way of melting anyone heart, no matter how cold it was.

To anyone else, it would have looked weird for a pale boy to be standing all by himself in the middle of a street at mindnight. Not only that but

He smiled as he smelled a familiar scent racing torwards him.

"Jacob." He greeted turning around. He knew he wasen't susposed to have favirotes with the army but there was something about Jacob.

"Riley." He greeted showing off that brighter-then-the-sun smile.

"I see you were on clean up duty." Jacob smirked.

Another reason Riley liked Jacob was because he thought like him.

Jacob only hunted enough for him to him to be comfritable and he cleaned up his messes. And it doesen't hurt that he's hot!

"Need help?" Jacob asked.

Riley was about to reply before he heard footsteps coming from the ally.

Both turning around they were both surprised to see...

(Thought about leaving it here, but I feel great! I'm on a roll!)

"Victoria?" Jacob asked as the red head came in. She wore a white jacket with blue jeans and had a green shirt on under the jacket. When her eyes landed on Jacob, they sofened somewhat. Noone knew why, but if she had one soft spot it was defenitaly Jacob.

"Listen Jacob, I called in a contact and asked her how our battle would go if we continued as we went. She said it would end horriabley if we went the way we are. She said it would end with all of us dead." Victoria said with a cold, heartless voice.

Riley growled low in his throat. He knew he would be fine in a battle, but he wasen't sure about Jacob. The few months he has spent with him, the kid proved that he was pure. Simply pure.

And the thought of someone else taking this pure being from the world infuriated him.

"I have a idea." Jacob said in a low voice.

Riley and Victoria looked at him confused, waiting.

"What if me, Riley, and Bree 'moved' to Forks and tried to befriend the Cullens. We could live there for a while and then attack. And if you keep up changing your mind Victoria, they will be too distracted focusing on see _your future _they would'nt think twice about two new students." Jacob concluded.

"But what about our eyes?" Riley asked.

" Contacts are a powerfull thing."Jacob replied.

* * *

I know it was kinda short but this was just a prolouge!

lol gotta love cliff hangers! this is going to be a RileyJacob fic and there WILL be mpreg so if you dont like it, I'm not keeping you here :P anyways pleassssseeee review :)


	2. New students

"Alright class. Settle down. Settle down please. We have two new students today, and I would appreciate it if you would show them our school pride." The biology teacher droned on as the school bell just rang.

Edward Cullen was sitting in the farthest back. His seat was in the corner of the room, where there was no sun light.

"Why don't you two introduce yourselves?" The teacher suggested as he stepped to his desk and sat down.

In the front of the class room sat one boy and one girl. One looked about 15 maybe 16, while the other looked around 16. They both were pale, but different types of pale. The girl with long black hair and blood red eyes seemed almost like vampire pale, while the boy, who had short, wild black hair and warm brown eyes, skin seemed not to want to choose with tan or pale.

"I'm Bree Calway. I'm 16. Both me and Jacob are from Arizona and moved since our family wanted a fresh start." The petite girl said.

"Anything you would like to add?" The teacher asked the small boy.

And with a small smile he answered, " I hope we can get along with everyone here. We had a few... issues back at our old school." Jacob said with a shy grin.

At this point Edward was 100 percent interested.

How couldn't he be?

The boy was gorgeous.

The hair that looked almost like the night's sky.

The small frame that seemed to cry for someone to protect it.

The innocent, trusting, warm brown eyes that just seemed to scream their thoughts.

And the lips. Oh my god. Those full, lucious lips. He would do anything to claim them as his.

But there was one thing he didn't like.

He couldn't read their minds. No matter how hard he tries, he just couldn't seem to get a read on these two.

Jacob, on the other hand, knew exactly what Edward was feeling.

He's done it so many times that it was just natural.

He would try to seem as innocent as possiable and work his way into the Cullens hearts, while at the same time destroying his enemy. And they would never see it coming.

He couldn't help but let out a little giggle as he thought about how easy people seemed to trust him.

And even better, he was sitting by Edward!

"So, why did you move from Arizona?" Edward asks, but made sure to keep his voice low so noone could here him.

"We wanted a fresh start." Jacob said, trying not to get annoyed that he felt Edward trying to break into his mind. He put that shield up for a reason, let it rest!

"I heard that, but a fresh start from what?" Edward asking the other carefully. Jacob however saw this as a perfect chance to win this guys heart.

"I have a illness. Basically when I get to scared or something my heart beats to fast and forces me into a coma." Jacob stated while turning his head making sure he seemed to seem shy.

" We moved here because it was peacefull and quite frankly, kinda boring which might save my life."

"Oh. Well I'm sorry. My dad's a doctor. Why don't you come by tomorrow and he can check you out." Edward asked while frowning. Fate was cruel. Someone as innocent as Jacob with a deadly disease, horrable.

"oh, I couldn't impose." Jacob said but inside was cheering.

"No, your coming even if I have to drag you there." Edward said while looking Jacob in the eyes.

"Well in that case, thanks."

Across the class room, Bree was smiriking.


	3. AN

Since I can't tell if anyone's actually reading this or if I'm doing this for nothing, I'm not going to update until I get five reviews.


	4. It was fun

Ok you guys, I have a announcment. I just can't seem to remeber where I was going with this. But, I WILL make another with the same pairing.

I'm so sorry and I feel awfull for this.

But if your a true fan maybe you can look at someof my other stories? For me? Lol once again, sorry.


End file.
